


Apple Juice

by Bubblybeomgyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS are cool, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Choi Soobin-Centric, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, House Party, Huening Kai-Centric, Hueningkai and Taehyun aren't mentioned much, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Other, Underage Drinking, jeongin comes at some point, txt are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblybeomgyu/pseuds/Bubblybeomgyu
Summary: Beomgyu goes to a party with Soobin and Yeonjun, only to be tricked by Yeonjun's "friends" to chug apple juice with them. It wasn't apple juice.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Soobin & Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Huening Kai/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Kang Taehyun & Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Apple Juice

Yeonjun knocked on the door, he could already hear the music and see the lights through the windows.

" Do you guys have your masks on? "

" Yeah, both of us do. "

The door opened , and they were let in. When they walked in, Yeonjun's friends walked over to him and the others.

" Hey! You made it. Who are they? "

" This is Soobin , he's a year younger than us. This is Beomgyu, 2 years younger than us , they have to call you hyung. "

" We can introduce ourselves, idiot. I'm Soobin. "

" I'm Beomgyu! Nice to meet you hyung. "

...

Yeonjun swore he left for a minute, he just wanted to see what the commotion around the dance floor was, Soobin just needed to use the bathroom, with his phone..

Beomgyu was dragged by Yeonjun's friends over to where some drinks were. 

" Anyone want to see who can drink the most? " One of them said, with a smirk.

" What is the drink hyung? " Beomgyu asked, he can't drink because he is still a minor and underage, plus he's in highschool.

" Apple Juice , there's also fruit punch. "

" Let's do apple juice! " Beomgyu said , not really in the mood for punch.

After 1 cup he felt weird, but he wanted to win and ended up feeling really dizzy and his head hurt, but he's Beomgyu , and of course he wants to win. Let's say he drank around 5 cups.. or more.

Yeonjun and Soobin met up and realized they lost Beomgyu, so went around to look for him.

What a sight.

They were recording Beomgyu who looked like he was about to pass out, throw up , or cry. Maybe all of them. 

" Hyung~ The world is spinningg - my head hurts~" 

" What did you guys do? IS HE DRUNK? "

" Yeah, we wanted to have fun and he just happened to be around. Do you wanna see the recording? It's really funny. "

Soobin gave them a death glare and quickly grabbed Beomgyu, and tried to keep him steady.

" He's underage! Why did you let him have drinks?" 

" He wanted to , plus we were seeing how much 'apple juice' he could drink. Why is it such a big deal? It's just something we did for fun, stop getting upset. "

Yeonjun and Soobin just ran into the bathroom as Beomgyu looked like he was about the throw up.

" Hyung- My head- ah , hyung where are you? "

" Right here , calm down. "

In a matter of 3 minutes, Beomgyu had begun to cry, threw up 3 times , kept trying to kiss Soobin saying he loves his mom , and almost passed out.

Yeonjun and Soobin had begun to panic as Beomgyu started to throw up again, but it was just dry-heaving.

" Beomgyu try to calm down, we won't be able to walk home if you're drunk!" 

Yeonjun looked at Soobin, and gave him a desperate look.

" Should we call.. you know? " Yeonjun said with a slight crack in his voice.

" Yeah.. I feel like we're stuck here. No Uber is going to let someone drunk into their car. "

*RRRRIING*

" Hello? What do you want? "

" Ah, Jin sunbaenim, can you come pick us up? We're at a party and Beomgyu is drunk.. "

" DRUNK?! YOU LET HIM HAVE BEER?? NAMJOON GET THE CAR READY! " 

*Beep!* 

In 10 minutes the bathroom door was being knocked on. 

" Open the door Soobin! We gotta go quickly! "

Yeonjun picked Beomgyu up bridal-style and opened the door, seeing Jin , Hoseok, and Namjoon, all wearing masks of course. 

Suddenly all the members appeared, (with masks)  
and Yoongi asked who gave him the beer.

" Over there , I'm gonna go talk with them.. Our friendship is over. "

" We'll help too.. " Jungkook said looking at Taehyung and Yoongi.

" Hey! I just wanted to let you know our friendship is over. Delete my number and don't contact me again. "

" .. Fine. I'll delete it. "

" After I share it online , you're an idol right? I'm sure your fans will appreciate it. "

" Plus, this video could go viral if I posted it. It even has him crying! That's funny right?! "

That was the last straw for them, them being Jungkook , Yoongi , and Taehyung. Not only was Yeonjun's friend threatening to expose Soobin's numbers to sasaeng fans, but they were also thinking of posting a video of a minor drunk. Yeah. Not happening, that's THEIR dongsaengs and hoobaes.

Taehyung was the first to punch him in the face, Yoongi joining in and then Jungkook, there was blood on the floor and on their hands. Jimin desperately trying to get Jungkook and Taehyung off of him, not bothering with Yoongi cause it's hopeless, Hobi watching Yoongi and hyping him up and cheering for him, Namjoon trying to take the phone, Jin yelling at everyone, Soobin carrying Beomgyu, who's crying, Yeonjun trying to get Yoongi off of him, and people watching it go down.

Eventually, Yeonjun's ex-friend passed out. Namjoon managed to get into the phone, delete the number and the video, and return the phone, because Namjoon ain't that bad. Jimin scolding Jungkook and Taehyung, them not giving a damn but apologizing so Jimin isn't mad at them, Yoongi flipped everyone staring at them, and Jin was ordering everyone into the car.

Beomgyu sat in Soobin's lap, Jimin in Taehyung's as the car was full. Yeonjun texting Taehyun and Hueningkai they were coming home and to go to bed, Yoongi on his phone doing who knows what, Namjoon with airpods in lost in thought and listening to music, Hobi writing something that looked like a rap verse… Jin scolding EVERYONE in the car , including Namjoon. " You should have just stolen and broken it " 

Suddenly Beomgyu started telling a story about his friend, Jeongin, had broken a door, he told everyone he knew how to read Korean, and started rapping some rap that talked about some sort of 'shimmy shimmy ko ko bop'.

Everyone endured it and stayed quiet. Eventually they arrived at TXT's dorms and got out, Jin and Namjoon walked them to their dorms, Beomgyu in Yeonjun's arms this time, and soon they were in the dorm, Beomgyu was given painkillers and put to bed.

…

" Hyung? What happened last night? "

" Nothing, don't worry. Do you want breakfast? There's tteokbokki, you woke up a little late." Soobin said softly.

" Ah, Okay. "

" I had a weird dream last night. It was me, you ,and Yeonjunie hyung. I was drunk, We were in BTS sunbaenim's car, and I told them the story Jeongin told me not to tell anyone about. I think I sang a song as well..? I dunno think it was EXO. "

BTS and TXT were at a music award show with other idols that day. Taehyung saw Jeongin, he knew who he was as Bang Chan and Jin were besties and often shared their problems with each other, talking about how " Hard it is to manage the kids ". Taehyung went over to him, tapped him on the shoulder, Jeongin flinched and looked over, Taehyung whispered into his ear..

" Did you really break a door at a restaurant? " 

" H- How do you know s-sunbaenim? "

" Beomgyu told us, sorry it's just funny to me. "

Taehyung walked away quickly laughing and said something to Jungkook who also started laughing. 

Jeongin walked away from his group, over to Beomgyu and asked if he told THE BTS his super secret story.

" I did? But I thought I had a dream where..? "

" Jeongin! Get your cute butt over here! " 

" Text me later, I'm mad at you " He said with a pout running back to his group.

Beomgyu turned around and tapped Soobin.

" Hyung. You said nothing happened, something happened. Tell. Me. "

" Uhm , about that.. you really like apple juice? "

..

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short ✨


End file.
